Prom Queen
by Jake Jackal
Summary: rating will go up The gang is sixsteen year olds who are going through an emotion roller coaster, with the prom comin', what happens to them? HieixBotan, YusukexKieko, YukinaxKurama
1. Default Chapter

Aright I got this idea from a song called prom queen so read

Summery-The gang is sixsteen year olds who are going through an emotion roller coaster, with the prom comin', what happens to them? HieixBotan, YusukexKieko, YukinaxKurama.

Disclaimer-I don't own YYH

Chapter 1- Good days... Yea... Right...

"YUSUKE! WAKE UP!" Yusuke's mom yelled to him who didn't get up, he was too danm tired, until his alarm clock and mom kept on going, he got up "I'm up!" he said as he ran to the bathroom to get dressed and such. After he was done he went outside with a piece of toast in his mouth. Soon he reached one of his best friends houses. Hiei ran out of the house at an incredible speed, he was the best fighter in the school, forget that, the nation! Yusuke ran close to him "ITS ALREADY 7:47 AM! HAUL ASS URIMESHI!" Hiei yelled as they were reaching the school, it started at 8:00 AM and everyone was walking in, after a few more minutes Hiei and Yusuke both reached the school. they were met by Yusuke's friends at the school "Hurry you guys! Class is almost starting!" Botan said running inside the school, just when the bell rang.

After about six hours at school, the final bell rang and everyone ran out "This sucks, man Mr. Ricko gave us like a five paragraph assignment!" Hiei said as he hauled his bag, Botan looked at him "Me or Kurama can help you, ya know?" "No, you just want to make me hear all these 'it was great getting three A's!' " Hiei yelled as he walked with his friends, pretty soon the talk they had went into the dance "It will probally stink, plus we need more people, remember Hiei?" yusuke said as Hiei grabbed him by the neck "SHUT UP! It isn't my fault the fire burned down the gym and killed seventeen people!" "Yes it was Hiei, I mean who would bring oil and a match to a gym?" Keiko said as Hiei glared at her "Well lets remember yours then, when you got drunk and got sent home with a DWI!" Hiei said while hiding a smirk "Eh?" Botan said, she was a new stutend so they had to tell her "IT WAS OIL YA BASTARD!" "AND WHAT KINDA OIL MAKES SOMEONE DRIVE UP A LAMP POST?" hiei argued with Kieko "Okay Botan, heres what happened." Kurama said

flash back-

Hiei grabbed an oil canister from the gas station a few streets away from the school, while Kieko went into the restroom. Pretty soon Hiei whisled innocently while dumping the oil around the walls until it was all empty, and Kieko came out, drunk. Hiei grabbed a match he had as he put it ojn the oil making a big circle around everone, while Kieko touched the fire and was sent burning. Pretty soon everyone climbed out from a window, and everyone knew it was Hiei, he was a pyromaniac after all. Kieko walked outside saying "It felt like eating a hot cookie!" pretty soon everyone left "HIEI YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Kurama yelled at Hiei, and everyone was in Kieko's car "I was bored..." "..." and then they all felt big bumps, Hiei looked outside the window and realized they were on a lamp post. He smacked himself on the head "Kieko, what were you doing in the bathroom?" "Drinking! Why?" "How much did you drink Kieko?" "a few kegs..." Pretty soon a cop came and gave Kieko her first DWI and she was sent to jail for a few weeks, and thearpy for three months.

end flashback-

Botan sweat dropped looking at the two kids fighting. Pretty soon they both stoped and Hiei asked Kurama a new question "Kurama, can I please stay over?" Kurama looked at him with sadness in his eyes "Alright Hiei, just let sleep? Okay?" Kurama replied, everyone looked down except for Botan "What's wrong Hiei? Scared of the dark?" Botan said, but then everone replied angrely, even her friends "Shut up Botan..." Botan looked confused "What's wrong?" Hiei turned away from his friends and sighed "I'd rather not talk about it..." he said before walking away, Botan looked puzzled "What did I do?" "Botan, Hiei hates to go to his house. Thats all i'll tell you... You'll find out soon enough..." Kurama replied to Botan's question, Botan looked at Hiei who walked away, she wondorerd where Yukina was "Where's Ykina?" Yusuke looked down "She's in the hospital, might not make it..." "WHAT? What happened?" "If we told you, Hiei would die..." Botan thought for a second before she decided to try and help him out...

end chapter-

short chapter... alright well look around for chp 2 pretty soon


	2. No where to go

Okay, here is chapter 2, to my first reviewer, Saphire, I shall not tell it yet, but it is going to be sad. I'll only say that.

Anyways heres chapter 2

Chapter 2- No where to go.

Hiei looked through the glass of Kurama's class "So, whats wrong with Yukina?" Kurama asked Hiei, who was hiding tears "Broken arm, cuts across the lower and upper torso, and a broken rib. She got off easy..." Hiei said as Kurama looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I hope shes alright Hiei." Hiei put on a fake smile, which was so easy to tell it was fake, everytime Hiei was hurt, he smiled. It was kind of wierd "Kurama, Yukina wanted me to ask you, she thinks it would be nice if you went to the prom with her? Would you? If she makes it though..." Hiei said before looking down, he hated what was happening to him and Yukina. Kurama smiled "Sure, but I hope she'll be okay..." Kurama said to Hiei, who was leaving "yea, me too..." "Hiei? Where are you going?" "I can't stay with you Kurama..." "Why Hiei?" hiei looked down "he knows i'm here, if I stay here you and your mother and little brother will get hurt to, okay Kurama?" Kurama looked at him "okay, but please go to Yusuke or someone!" Hiei opened the door and left without saying anything to him "Where to go? Where to go?" Hiei said while he left.

"Yusuke!" Kieko said as she walked towards him, he was walking along the sidewalk, until he turned around and waved at Kieko "hey ya Kieko? What do ya want?" he said in his usual voice. "Well, I think we should go to the prom together! I mean we ae both dating and such." Kieko said before Yusuke pulled her close to him "I wouldn't have it any other way..." before he looked at her "But don't drink! Okay?" he said as Kieko smiled, while putting one hand behind her back and crossed her fingers "Sure Yusuke..."

Hiei looked around, it was already ten at the night, after he reached Yusuke he heard Yusuke sleeping "Danm it..." Hiei said as he walked away. It would take a stampeed to wake him up. Hiei walked to a small bench and sat down, thinking of who he could turn to. "Kurama... No... Keiko... No... Yusuke... No... Kuwabaka... Never... Botan... No..." Hiei thought as he heard thunder "Danm it..." Hiei said as the rain began to wet him "Okay, so Kieko it is..." Hiei said as he walked to Kieko's, after he reached her house, he rememberd the fact that she always talked, no matter how many times any one tried to shut her up, and she could smack you to the sky if you aren't paying attention... "Okay, this really sucks, i'm going to go in a tree." Hiei stated as he walked to a tree before realizing that alot of squirrels were on it... "Kuwabara it is then..." he said as he walked to Kuwabara's. but rememberd that every day he would say that he is greater then any one else. Hiei hated that because he lied. "Okay, i'm really hating my options here..." he said before he headed for Botan's.

end chapter-

Yea yea, read and review


End file.
